Love, War and Happy Endings
by Davis J
Summary: Ben/Sammy Slash. Ben and Sammy find out more than they bargained for about each other. Leading into a romantic and sexual relationship. The first two chapters are quite slow but then it becomes much better. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: You'll notice the first 2 chapters are just short introductions/run-up but it really starts up in the chapters after - Please keep reading you will enjoy it!

* * *

"C'mon faster, More! More! C'mon you can do better than this Sherman" Officer Cooper boomed across the empty gym floor as he spotted Ben on a bench-press. As sweat dripped down from the head of the young officer, Cooper lifted the weight and pulled Ben to his feet. He quickly flexed and shook the drips of sweat from his forehead.

"Not good enough, we'll do it again tomorrow Boot!" Cooper walked out towards the locker room nodding at Bryant as he strolled past clearly ready for his own workout.

"Looking ripped Sherman" Bryant observed as Ben flexed his biceps in front of the mirror unaware of the other officers presence - A slight smile lingered on Ben's face, clearly satisfied with the complement - "Thanks man, you're not looking to bad yourself".

Ben paused for a moment and cautiously looked over the other officer before walking out to the locker room. "Our shift starts in 30 minutes, guess I'll see you out there". Bryant smiled and started up the treadmill as he watched Ben leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: You'll notice the first 2 chapters are just short introductions/run-up but it really starts up in the chapters after - Please keep reading you will enjoy it! Ratings are like gold!

"Quiet down, Guys enough!" Sargent Hill demanded whilst he desperately tried to control the rabble of officers before him. "I've decided to switch it up a little so you're changing partners so Dewey you're with Jones, Cooper you're with Brown"…

The list went on whilst several of the other officers groaned and huffed about their ill-chosen new partners until it reached Ben - "Sherman you're with Bryant" - A cheeky smirk drew across Bryant's face as the officers left the briefing room.

Bryant closed in on Ben "Looks like you're stuck with me then…"

Ben smirked "I'm sure I'll learn to live with it".


	3. Chapter 3

The day had gone pretty slow so far - Several garbage calls one after the other for things from cats stuck in tree's to the bin-men stealing someone's bin - Ben sighed as he looked at his new partner drive through the busy streets.

"So tell me about yourself then Sherman" Bryant asked with a genuinely interested look on his face.

"What's to tell?" Ben replied looking puzzled.

"Well you must have something going on y'know?"

"Nothing really work, gym, eat and sleep that's about it" Ben chuckled to himself realizing the simplicity of his life.

"No girlfriend… or boyfriend?" Bryant smiled at the question and looked at his partner.

"No and erm…" ben paused "no". He turned sheepishly to look out the window at the busy sidewalk.

Bryant looked on curious about the delayed response. "What's with the hesitation bud...? Wait are you gay?"

"So what if I was, would it make a difference?" Ben fired back turning his face to his partner who quickly focused on the road ahead clearly sensing the anger in the officer's voice.

Bryant paused for a moment giving Ben's words some thought. "Well no, it's just if you were gay then you might want to make today a little bit more exciting." A grin shot across Bryant's face with his eyes still focused on the road. "You know what I mean, down there…"

Sherman looked in awe at his partner and battled with himself about the legitimacy of what his partner was saying.

Bryant cleared his throat and pulled Ben from his thoughts "Only if you want to of course".

Ben cautiously lowered his hand and reached to his partner's leg slowly caressing the warm fabric as he moved his way closer to his partner's cock. Bryant raised an eyebrow and continued to drive with a smirk still drawn across his face. As Ben's hand reached Bryant's crotch he felt the bulge begin to build and Bryant moved slightly to make himself more comfortable.

A light groan emitted from Bryant's mouth as Ben began to massage the outline of his cock under the tight black trousers which only enticed Ben more.

"Take it out if you want" Bryant quietly uttered as he began to groan from pleasure.

Ben happily obeyed and slowly lowered the zip in Bryant's trousers and took of his belt - slipping his hand into the gap and grasping his large cock - Bryant began to groan even louder as Ben began to wank the officers large cock whilst he continued to drive.

"Ughh, Suck it!" Bryant demanded as pre-cum began to flow from his huge member.

Ben took off his seatbelt and lowered his head below his partners arm to reach the throbbing beast. Taking the head in his mouth he licked the pre-cum from the tip and began to tease Bryant with his tongue.

Much to Ben's amusement Bryant moaned loudly and ran one of his hands through his partner's soft hair whilst he pushed Ben's head onto his bulging cock.

Ben engulfed his partner's large cock down to the root which leads Bryant to spurt up and face fuck Ben. Struggling to keep his eyes open for sheer pleasure Bryant pulled the cop-car into an empty alley way and takes Ben's head with both of his muscular arms.

"Ahhh that is so good, c'mon take it all the way."

Ben gags as Bryant's huge 8" cock forces its way down his throat. Ben groans in complete ecstasy as he witnesses his new partner squirm and thrust in pleasure.

"Aw yes, aw I'm going to cum, I'm going to… Ughhh!"

A mass of creamy warm cum flows into Ben's mouth and down his throat. He swallows what he can and lifts his head to face his new partner. Slowly and cautiously he leans in and kisses Bryant on the lips - parting them with his own and leading his tongue in - The taste of his own cum entices Bryant and he delves his tongue into Ben's mouth licking up what remains.

As the kiss breaks Ben leans back to face his partner who sits with a pleased grin on his face.

"Well that certainly made the day more interesting." Ben looked down to see Bryant's exposed cock and several drips of white cum on the officers black trousers.

Bryant laughs "That will be fun to explain".

As if to break the ice a radio the operator calls "211 in progress, officers requesting assistance over".

Suddenly Ben and Bryant spring into action. Bryant re-conceals his dick which is easier said than done and quickly tries to wipe the cum stains from his trousers. Ben buckles his seatbelt and they rush off to the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben enters the Locker Room with Bryant following close behind; both officers meet the eyes of the new rookie standing beside a locker packing their rucksack.

Ben opens his own locker and begins to discard his things for the day just as the rookie leaves the room and closes the door.

Bryant darts up behind Ben and pushes him against the lockers with Ben's back to Bryant - Not enough to hurt him but enough to make a bang - Bryant leans in over Ben's shoulder and kisses him on the neck whilst he wraps his arms around Ben's muscular chest.

"That was a good shift partner; maybe we should do _it_ more often?"

Ben chuckled "Hmm, maybe we should… Want to go grab a drink tonight?"

Bryant releases his grip on Ben's waist and allows him to turn around "Depends…"

"On what?" Ben looked into his partners eyes puzzled.

Bryant raised an eyebrow and leaned into Ben's ear "On what you're going to do for me in exchange…"

Suddenly the Locker Room door swung open and both officers dropped their arms and quickly dashed to their own lockers - Completely oblivious, another officer enters the room looking at their phone and carries on past.

"That was close" Bryant whispers with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben and Bryant finally reached the bar after searching around for more than half an hour. They couldn't go to the usual place due to the risk of being exposed by other cops.

Through the crowded bar they had somehow managed to get a booth and both officers sat drinking their beers. A little closer than they should have been but they were under the dim light so no one could see them.

"So when did you know that you were… y'know… gay?" Bryant asked with genuine interest once again.

"I don't really remember I just kinda woke up one day and said to myself "Man pussy is fucking ugly!" Ben and Bryant both laughed.

"What about you? When did you realise?" Ben took a gulp of his drink and looked on to his partner.

"I didn't even know I was into guys until today…" Bryant looked Ben in the eyes "I think I might be Bi…" There was a concerned look on Bryant's face as if he was totally confused about who he really was.

"Well as long as you like what I can offer, I'm happy with that" Ben ran his hand along his partner's leg and towards his crotch.

"I more than like what you can offer…" Bryant moved his face close to Ben's and kissed him gently on the lips. Parting Ben's upper lip with his own Bryant moved his tongue inwards and met Ben's. Ben's tongue swirled around his partner's mouth and reached to places he had never been kissed before. With a soft moan Ben pulled away.

"Where do you want to go with this Sammy?" his face turned serious but his hand stayed on his partner's leg. The warmth of Ben's hand teased Bryant even more than normal.

"What do you mean? Like tonight or…?" Bryant stared into Ben's eyes confused.

"I mean do you want a relationship or are you looking for a one night stand?" Ben voice echoed through Bryant's' head as he was only just coming to terms with what was going on.

Bryant looked straight into Ben's deep blue eyes "I don't know what I want… I just know that I want you."

"That's all I needed to hear." Ben leaned forward and kissed his partner on the lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

Both officers stumbled their way into the apartment led by Ben who struggled to open the front door after more than 4 attempts. Bryant drunkenly tried to sit down on the sofa but resulted in sprawling sideways across all 3 spots. Ben staggered across and lay on top of him face to face.

"You know something" Ben slurred "You're fucking gorgeous".

"Well you're not too bad yourself Officer Sherman" Bryant replied with a tender kiss on Ben's lips.

Slowly Ben began to move his left hand down onto Bryant's crotch and run his right through his hair. Bryant did likewise and moved his hands up and down his lovers back as their tongues danced in the moonlit living room. Soon Bryant slid his hands under Ben's jeans and under his boxers to caress his firm ass. With a subtle squeeze Ben lifted his head and smiled to his partner then returned to kiss him again.

Both officers' crotches began to bulge and they both started rhythmically humping each other in utter pleasure. Bryant moved his hand once more into Ben's pants and reached his tight hole. Bryant slowly inserted his first finger into Ben's ass and with a sudden moan of pleasure he began to go deeper. Soon he inserted a second finger and then a third.

Ben and Bryant's lips broke for a moment while Ben moaned loudly in pleasure and pain. Bryant knew instinctively how far to go to keep Ben experiencing more pleasure than pain. Moving faster he locked lips with his lover once again. Removing his fingers he prompted Ben to the bedroom and as they stumbled in they began to undress each other.

Ben fumbled with his partner's shirt as he hastily tried to remove it, unable to do so he simply tore it open and moved his head to his lovers toned chest. Sucking on Bryant's nipple he began to moan loudly and began to remove his trousers. He leaned down on the bed and began to do the same to Ben. Unbuttoning his shirt he revelled the man's beautifully sculpted body; his rock hard pecks, rippling six pack and his toned waist.

Ben removed the rest of his clothing and pressed his lover to the bed straddling him. He leaned in and began to passionately kiss him once again. Moving downwards Ben grasped his lover's 8" cock for the 2nd time in the day and began to suck it. Groaning in pleasure his lover moaned out "Aw yes Ben, aw fuck yeah suck my cock!"

Ben raised his head and looked into his lovers eyes from across his chiselled chest - "Whose topping, you or me?" His lover's eyes grew wide "I want you to bottom this time".

Ben straddled his lovers muscular legs as Bryant lay flat on the bed with his huge dick flying high. Ben slowly inserted it into his ass and lowered himself down onto it. With groans of pleasure and pain Ben cried out.

"Aw fuck that feels so good" Ben groaned as he took his lovers dick to the root. Bryant began to rhythmically press his hips upwards into Ben's ass much to his pleasure. Ben began to moan loudly and demanded him to go faster. Bryant began to speed up and then started pounding Ben's ass at full speed. His lover facing him leaned down and kissed him on the lips slightly silencing the moaning for a moment.

After a few seconds Ben pulled back and began to moan and groan again as the huge cock pounded into his tight hole. His lover moaned as he was engulfed into Ben's ass with each movement. Ben began to wank his own dick with speed.

"Ughh I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" Bryant declared as he increased his speed once again, his screaming lover panted as he rode his huge cock. Suddenly Bryant shot his load into his lover's ass and with a booming groan pressed his dick all the way into Ben's ass.

A few seconds later Ben's own 7" dick exploded over Bryant's chest and both men fell into each other's arms panting.

Ben reached his hand forward and used his index finger to lick up some of his own cum. Tasting it Ben began to moan once again and leaned his face over to lick it all. Moving back to his lover he moved his tongue over his lover's lips and as they met, both officers experienced the taste sensation of Ben's cum.

"That was easily one of the best experiences I've _ever_ had" Bryant expressed as he looked at his lovers face lying on his chest.

"It was amazing for me too; maybe you should come over more often…" Ben giggled drunkenly and laid his head back on Bryant's chest.

The two lovers gathered the blankets over them and feel asleep in each other's embrace knowing that nothing could come between them in such a perfect and idyllic moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Bryant awoke to the piercing sound of a metal spoon falling on a counter. As his eyes creped open he could see the room around him was not his own. His head was spinning and the feeling of nausea filled his body.

"Hangovers a bitch ain't it!" Ben said standing in the doorway coffee cup in hand and wearing only his grey sweats.

Bryant looked up with a smirk on his face and his hand on his head "I feel like shit! That must have been some night last night?"

Ben looked over his lovers body slightly confused "You… don't remember what happened last night?"

Bryant chuckled to himself and motioned for the other officer to come over. Putting his cup down on the bedside cabinet, Ben slid onto the bed and lay beside Bryant as he wrapped his hands around Ben's bare muscular chest. "Well I remember all the important parts…"

Ben smiled then moved in to kiss his partner softly on the lips. "So does this mean you want to stay for breakfast?" Bryant leaned back with his trademark smirk "How about dinner too?"

Ben chuckled to himself and moved to get the coffee on the beside cabinet "Didn't realise you were the romantic type Sammy" Ben said as he handed Bryant the cup.

"I might surprise you yet" Bryant took a drink and smiled at his new lover.


	8. Chapter 8

The glow of the sun slowly illuminated Ben's room as the morning light creped through his blinds. Ben's eyes flickered open to revel yet another beautiful Sunday morning and as the young officer turned his head he found an even more beautiful thing in bed next to him. The covers of the bed had fallen low during the night and most of Bryant's body was exposed to the orange glow of the sun.

The glow made every ripple, every contour and every muscle sparkle in beauty. Ben took a moment just to admire the man that lay beside him, the man that over the last 4 days he had grown to call not only his partner but his lover. What they shared was something special, something amazing.

But this was something they surely couldn't let others know about. Could they?

Thoughts raced through Ben's head "Aw it's too early in the morning for this shit" Ben thought to himself as he shrugged off having a battle with his subconscious.

Ben pulled on his sweats but couldn't be assed moving to a top; instead he simply went to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. The apartment was oddly designed in Ben's opinion, there was no bathroom attached to the bedroom so you had to go across the apartment to reach it. Ben coming from a let's say wealthy background was shocked by the lack of an en-suite, it just wasn't right!

As Ben walked back through the living room there stood in the doorway of their bedroom his completely naked lover. Bryant had been hitting the gym as often as he could and he'd certainly gotten bigger in recent months. His abs became defined, pecks had formed and his biceps bulged without even flexing. Between his tree trunk thick thighs lay his beautiful dick and balls lay hanging for all to see as Bryant's smirk appeared once again "You liking what you see Sherman?"

"Who couldn't" The pair began to walk closer together eyeing each other as they moved. Ben's muscular chest had become more and more defined from the gym and his biceps had grown to the extent his uniform had become tight. It's exactly what Bryant loved about Ben's appearance.

Ben reached his hand around his lover's neck and began to kiss Bryant's soft lips. He lowered his other hand around Bryant's hips and slowly around to his dick. With several small movements of the hand Ben make his partners member quickly stand to attention and poke Ben in his chest. Ben leaned down to his knees and wrapped his hand around Bryant's enormous dick and began to lick the soft tip with his tongue.

A shockwave passed through Bryant who reached his hands atop Ben's head and ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair as he moaned. Bryant pressed down onto Ben's head and made the young officer take the dick into his mouth and begin to suck. The warmth of Ben's mouth tantalised Bryant who pushed back and forth faster and faster. Ben began to rhythmically suck at the eight inch beast whilst moving his finger slowly towards Bryant's tight hole.

Ben circled his lover's ass with one hand whilst he wanked the huge member off with the other. Bryant continually pushing Ben's head to deep throat his dick whilst moaning in utter pleasure. Ben slowly inserted his first finger into Bryant's ass and with a sudden jolt Ben was forced to swallow his lover's entire cock down to the root. Ben pressed further into Bryant's much to his amusement. Bryant let out several moans of absolute ecstasy and rhythmically pulsed his cock into Ben's face. Moving a second and then a third finger into Bryant's ass, Ben began to finger fuck him and continued to suck his dick.

Bryant couldn't hold on much longer the pleasure was too much, a huge moan erupted from the large man's lungs and floods of warm cum flowed into Ben's mouth and throat. The overflow quickly spilled down his lips and chin until his whole mouth was covered in the creamy liquid. Ben swallowed and licked his lips as he slowly removed his fingers from his lover's hole. With a hushed moan Bryant relaxed and reached to Ben's face.

The pair kissed passionately as Bryant licked around Ben's mouth for a taste of his own juices. Moving further down he began to kiss and suck on Ben's chin and lips tasting what he could.

"That is the best blowjob I've ever had" Bryant smiled and moved into the kitchen still completely naked. Ben admired his lover's perfectly shaped ass walk away then followed behind him and wrapped his muscular arms around his lover's chest as Bryant poured the coffee from the pot. "Well there's more where that _came_ from". Ben reached down to the waistband of his sweats and silently lowered them without his lover's knowledge.

Bryant's eye's widened as he suddenly felt something stick into his lower back. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Ben smiled and lowered his thick cock into his lover's tight hole. The pre-cum already oozing from the tip acted as a self-lube. Bryant continued to pour the coffee and let Ben have his fun.

Suddenly Ben pushed in and his whole cock filled and parted Bryant's tight hole. Bryant gasped and put his hands on the counter for stability. Ben began immediately to pound his lover's ass and placed his hands atop Bryant's to hold him in place.

Bryant shouted out loudly in both pain and pleasure as Ben's huge cock rhythmically destroyed his tight hole. The two pulsated together becoming one over the kitchen and as Ben's balls slapped up against Bryant's ass he began to shout "I'm gonna cum inside, aw yeah baby!" Ben fucked Bryant faster and faster. With a sudden explosion of power Ben's roared into his lovers back and his fluids rushed into Bryant's ass.

Ben kept his dick in Bryant's hole for a few moments as he kissed his lover's neck and back allowing him a momentary rest. What he hadn't realised was that Bryant had wanked throughout the experience and had himself cum extensively not only onto the kitchen counter but into the coffee cup!

Ben pulled his dick out and moved to wipe himself up, as he did several trickles of cum dripped from Bryant's ass down onto his legs and bulging thighs. Ben looked at Bryant's coffee intrigued and disgusted.

To his amazement Bryant raised a spoon, stirred the cum into the coffee and drank from the cup letting out a moan of delight as he done so. "Mmmm nothing better than your own milk to sweeten the brew! Sure you don't want a taste?" Bryant raised an eyebrow and looked to his partner

"I'm ok, it's nothing I haven't tasted before" Ben winked and laughed as he walked away to get his morning shower


	9. Chapter 9

Ben pulled up to his apartment complex straight from the gym and noticed some of the lights had been turned off in the building. Bryant had been staying with him since Friday night but Ben was more than happy with his new _partner_ staying over.

Ben walked up the steps and unlocked his front door where he was met with the smell of fresh cooked steak, lavender candles, wine and some sort of aftershave. The smells seemed to intertwine into one fantastic wall of fragrance. The lights had been turned out across the apartment and all that was left to illuminate the room was a series of candles tactfully dotted around.

Standing at the kitchen counter - the same table that the two officers had fucked on earlier - facing him was Bryant dressed up in a white open collar shirt and black trousers with pointed black shined shoes. The amazing figure of the officer showed clearly as every muscle and contour bulged outwards against the tight clothing.

Ben having come straight from the gym was fresh and showered but only wearing sweats and a top. Bryant smiled at his partner and handed him a class of wine whilst prompting him to the table.

Adorned with the candles and single rose in a vase the table looked fantastic - Better than it had looked whenever he made a meal - The food looked amazing, not like something Bryant could have whipped up.

The pair sat down and began to eat.

"I gotta say Sammy, you've outdone yourself" Ben smiled as he looked into his partner's eyes above the candlelight.

"I told you, you'd be surprised how romantic I can be" Bryant stared into Ben's eyes and kept them locked for a few seconds before returning to his meal.

After the food was done Bryant cleared the table and went to the kitchen sink. Still under the cover of the candlelight darkness Ben followed and wrapped his arms around Bryant's chest.

"So since this is our first real date, does that mean I'm your boyfriend?" Ben whispered the words into Bryant's ears, so close that his warm breath tickled the sensitive hairs.

Bryant spun around and grasped Ben's waist with his arms, smiling and looking into his eyes "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot"

With a small movement of his face Bryant leaned in and passionately kissing his boyfriend on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

The pair started back on the Monday morning with a bang as several teenagers chucked a brick through the front window of their patrol car casting shattered glass over the two occupants. After springing from the car and giving a quick chase Bryant had managed to tackle one of the hoodlums and bring him back.

After handcuffing the young man Bryant pushed him against the warm bonnet of the patrol car. The officer appeared concerned as he scanned the streets around for his partner. He had noticed Ben had chased one of the teenagers in the other direction but hadn't seen where he had gone after that.

He shoved the prisoner into the back - perhaps more aggressively than he should have - and radioed for Ben. There was no reply.

He gave it a few seconds then walked further down the street himself. As he turned Bryant could see in the corner of his eye, a black shape lying on the ground of an alleyway, Bryant's mind turned to slow motion as he realised what the shape was and began to run down the passageway towards his unconscious colleague. As he reached him, Bryant could see the blood drip from a gash on his head and as Bryant pulled him into his arms he attempted to get him to respond. There was nothing, Bryant began to panic desperately looking around for help but no one was there, his eyes began to swell up and tears began to build. He called for an ambulance and attempted to heave the young officer in his arms back to the patrol car, once there he opened the trunk and desperately searched for a first-aid kit under the mountain of items. Bryant panicked further when he couldn't find it; he threw countless pieces of equipment out onto the street before finding the kit under a small police traffic cone.

Ben lay slumped at the side of the car still unresponsive as Bryant ran around to try and help his unconscious boyfriend. Bryant didn't even realise the paramedics had arrive with their sirens screeching through the empty street. Several patrol cars had also arrived carrying back-up officers that quickly re-continued the search in the surrounding area for the now fugitive teenager.

Bryant only noticed what was going on around him when one of the paramedics grabbed him by the arm and threw him aside - clearly having asked him several times to move and not getting a response - He closely watched as several other men clambered around Ben desperately trying to revive him. Under the commotion Bryant could still see blood dripping onto the road, he looked at his hands seeing only more bloody stained onto his skin. Another paramedic soon took Bryant to the rear of one of the ambulances to begin assessing the officer and again getting very little response.

In a clear state of shock Bryant approached the paramedic "Is… is he going to be ok?"

"It appears as if it's only a blunt force injury and there's no deep incision. He's lost quite a bit of blood but we'll take him to the hospital for a stitching up and let him recover. It's up to the doctor but my guess is he should be out tonight. It could have been a lot worse for your partner, you saved his life!" In the corner of Bryant's eyes he could see two paramedics lifting Ben into a stretcher and moving him towards the waiting ambulance.

Bryant followed and entered the rear of the ambulance only to be confronted by one of the paramedics holding onto the stretcher "Sorry sir we can't have anyone but family and essential personal travel with patents" Bryant looked onto his unconscious partner and without a seconds hesitation replied "I'm his boyfriend, I've got to go with him". The paramedic eyebrow rose slightly before he signalled for Bryant to get in.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben's eyes slowly flickered open as the intense light of the hospital ward struck them, as blurry as his vision was he could still make out the faint shape of a dark figure sitting in the corner. Blinking repeatedly Ben's vision began to improve and he could soon see Bryant lying asleep in the armchair.

A young nurse entered the room and noticed Ben had regained consciousness "Hello sleepy head, how are you feeling?" her face seemed genuine and her smile even more so as she checked his vital signs on the nearby monitor. "A little bit rough" Ben said as he reached his hand up to the tip of his forehead where several stitches had been placed after the incident.

The nurse batted his hand away slightly with her soft fingers "Don't touch your forehead we don't want you pulling your stiches out, it took me all day to get them in". The nurse began to check Ben's pulse and noticed him looking at his sleeping partner. "He's been by your side all day, the paramedic who brought you in said your partner saved your life!" Ben's looked at her in amazement and soon replied "He's not just my partner, he's my boyfriend"

A small smirk drew across the nurses face as she turned to observe the sleeping officer "Well… you've certainly caught yourself a winner there Officer Sherman" The young nurse turned to wink at Ben and walked to the front of the bed to update his chard.

"Well it looks like your vitals are ok so if the doctor is happy, we'll have you released tonight" The nurse smiled once more and left the room, the close of the door shook Bryant awake.

Bryant looked up to see Ben's eyes open and quickly leapt from his seat to Ben's bedside grasping his hand as he approached. "Hey pup, you're awake" Bryant said softly as he ran his hand through Ben's hair caressing his head as he done so.

Ben looked into his boyfriend's eyes and noticed a tear start to swell "I was so scared that I'd lost you". Ben pulled Bryant closer and reassured him "Hey it's ok, I'm here, and look see I'm fine" He leaned in and kissed Bryant gently then hugged the officer.

Soon the doctor arrives to greet the two officers and began the process of realising Ben into Bryant's care. When Ben was getting ready to leave the doctor had passed a comment to Bryant informing him that "Ben requires his rest in order to fully recover so he can't take part in any _strenuous_ activities" raising his eyebrow and drawing a smirk across his face. Bryant didn't know if he should be embarrassed or not from the comment so simply blushed as the doctor walked away.

Bryant drove Ben home and led him to the bed; still exhausted from the sedatives Ben was practically unconscious again within 5 minutes. Bryant stood in the archway to the bedroom admiring his sleeping boyfriend as his thoughts dashed back to the fear running through his mind only hours earlier. The fear of losing Ben overwhelmed him today; He knew that when he found him, his only goal was to make sure Ben was ok whatever the cost.

He soon changed his clothes and slipped into bed quietly, enveloping Ben in his embrace as he fell asleep. He'd never known such warmth, such love or such perfection.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben shook himself away from a nightmare early in the morning leaning up in the bed and gasping for air. He desperately looked around the sun struck room before realising where he was. As his heart stopped pounding and his breath returned to a normal pace he leaned back down under the comfortable embrace of Bryant's strong arm wrapped around his chest.

As his head reached the pillow Bryant pulled himself closer and nuzzled his nose between Ben's head and shoulder. He let out a small sigh as Ben twisted round to face Bryant. "Morning" Ben said softly as Bryant woke. His eye's flickered open ever so slightly before groaning and closing again.

"You're not a work today so why are you up so early?" Bryant moaned nuzzling his face further into his lover's warm body. "I had a nightmare, couldn't sleep" Ben replied his voice trembling slightly.

Bryant reached in a kissed Ben on the lips - his eyes still closed - "Don't worry, I'm here" he said reassuringly before returning to his head to its now favourite place.

Ben reached his hand under the thick sheets to discover that Bryant was totally naked. He moved his hand down his lover's muscular chest and grazed his member. Bryant instinctively leaned his body forward so Ben could grasp what he clearly desired. He shifted his arm lower and began to stroke the growing rod he'd come to adore.

Bryant leaned his hand down to catch Ben's and quickly entwined their fingers "The doctor said you've not to be doing any strenuous activities" Bryant chuckled slightly and kissed Ben once again moving his leg over Ben's.

Ben sighed and kissed Bryant on the lips before drifting back into his lovers embrace "Ok… but you owe me one".

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Bryant replied as he slipped back into his dreams.

- - - - Authors Note - - - -

Hi all, I'm really aware that I'm not the best writer around but I'm more that eager to hear your comments and reviews, their like gold dust. Thanks for reading. Much love etc

- - - - Authors Note - - - -


	13. Chapter 13

"Desk duty!?" Ben shouted across the locker room "He's got me on desk duty! It's barely a scratch" the other officers looking on both in pity and jealousy. "At least you're getting paid to do nothing Sherman" one of them replied sarcastically. Ben continued to get changed and eventually emerged by the time the other officers had left.

He was to fill in paper reports for all the arrests from this week - A job very few wanted to do - but it meant that he got an office and a desk to himself which was likely the only positive.

Leaving the locker room Ben walked down the hall ready to clock in for his shift when he spotted Bryant walking up, his muscular arms pressing against the tight uniform. Ben had assumed that he would be partnered off with someone else while he was on restricted duties. Bryant stopped just in front of him "Managed to negotiate some desk work with you". Ben looked on slightly surprised but happy never the less.

Both officers made their way to the office at the rear of the station, very rarely did this area get any through traffic meaning it was fairly quiet with the exception of some administrative staff. They closed the door and made themselves at home, two desks stood in the middle of the room facing each other and filing cabinets were lined up against each wall. Stacks upon stacks of reports lay littered around the desks and counters. Ben sighed slightly as he looked across to the adjoining desk where Bryant now sat.

After a few moments Ben looked up at Bryant with a smirk drawn across his face "What are you so happy about then?" Bryant enquired. "I just remembered that you owed me one…" Ben chuckled while his smile drew larger.

The other officer smiled sheepishly before looking around "What… Here?" Bryant said which evident shock in his voice "You've got to be kidding!"

Ben shook his head looking under the desk slightly "Right here, there is plenty of space under my desk where no one could see you" he replied still grinning.

"Ok, if that's what you want" Bryant stood from his seat and made his way towards Ben slowly running his hand along the desk. Ben admired every contour of the officer's body as he moved, the black uniform emphasising the biceps, chest and beautiful pecks. Under his belt Bryant's bulge began to grow much to Ben's amusement.

Bryant leaned down and kissed Ben before getting on his knees under the desk. Ben rolled his chair closer and pulled a file in front of him just in case someone appeared unexpectedly. Ben's eye drifted down where another smiled drifted across his face.

Bryant reached his hand across Ben's crotch feeling the groves of the bulging cock that he'd desired. With a small movement he lowered the zip and unbuckled the belt leaving his boyfriends trousers open. Bryant darted his head straight in between his lover's legs kissing through the fabric before pulling that down too. Ben's huge dick lay fully exposed and with another quick look Ben reached down and placed his hand behind Bryant's head. "Suck it". With that Bryant licked the tip of the cock and began to move it inch by inch into his warm mouth.

Ben began to moan from the first touch and flung his head back in passion. With one hand behind Bryant's head he forced him further down increasing the pleasure and frequency of his moans. Bryant began to deep throat the dick as it forced its way into his mouth. Ben's large balls slapping against his face with such ferocity. Bryant loved when Ben took over and happily allowed Ben to control how far he went.

With that Ben began to thrust his hips towards Bryant's awaiting mouth as he engulfed him to the very root of Ben's cock.

Ben moaned again this time more loudly and opened his eyes just in time as one of the detectives approached and opened the door. Ben grabbed hold of Bryant's head and stopped it from moving. Ben's fully erect dick still stayed lodged in Bryant's throat causing him to choke slightly but without any noise.

"Sherman! How you feeling buddy" the detective enquired with a slightly insincere look on his face. With a slight quiver in his words Ben replied "Yeah, yeah I'm doing the reports for the time being".

Ben's strong arms and hand held onto Bryant's head like a vice as he began to slip his hand up Ben's muscular thigh and towards his crotch. Ben could feel what was going on below but didn't acknowledge it and simply continued formalities with the detective.

Bryant knew exactly how to entice Ben and slipped a single hand towards his tight hole filling it with his index finger causing Ben to spasm slightly. "You all right there Sherman?" The detective raised an eyebrow clearly having seen something. "Yeah fine just a draft from having the door open" Ben smiled slightly but was in ecstasy from the power engulfing his cock and ass.

"Ok I'll leave you be, hope to see you out there soon" the detective raised his hand to signal his goodbye and closed the door behind him. Ben watched as he walked and turned the corner before leaning back and looking down to Bryant.

Bryant opened his mouth and allowed the huge wet member to slip from his mouth before looking up and meeting Ben's eyes with pre-cum dripping from his lips. His fingers still moving their way up Ben's tight ass.

"I take it you enjoyed the show?" Bryant joked whilst leaning forward to lick a spot of pre-cum from the tip of Ben's dick. Ben looked down and a smile drew across his face "Finish the job" he commanded with a hint of laughter in his voice. Bryant pushed his fingers further in causing Ben to jolt once again and rip the smile form his face.

The officer moved his face over the cock and wrapped his moist lips around it forcing it in and out with speed and ferocity. Ben grasped his partners head with both hands and trusted him faster. At the same time Bryant rhythmically trusted his fingers back and forth.

As Ben came closer and closer to his climax he began to convulse leaning his head back and closing his eyes. As quietly as he could he allowed a few moans of pleasure.

Finally Ben exploded with gallons of cum firing into Bryant's mouth as he sucked, the overspill covering his face. Bryant slowed the movement of his fingers and eventually pulled out leaving him free to slowly wank his lovers dick as he looked up. He met Ben's wide eyes - sweat dripping down from his forehead - as Ben pulled him up by the arm to lean on top of Ben's naked lap.

Ben leaned in and kissed Bryant then moved around lick every drip of cum from his lovers soft face and meeting his lips again to share the explosion of taste. Bryant then moved off his boyfriends lap and slumped back in his chair clearly pleased with his own performance.

"So… did I make it up to you or?" Bryant said with his signature smirk drawn across his face.

Ben chuckled and pulled up his trousers "I think so".

Both officers began to work on the reports but continually looked up meeting each other's eyes for a few spared seconds. Maybe desk duty was worth it.


End file.
